Spookisapuppy's 100 Themes Challenge
by MayesticMe
Summary: My entry to spookisapuppy's 100 themes challenge. Small stories each having a theme, some may be linked. This one is going to contain very many characters. Mainly Cassandra,Will,Alyss,Gilan. I'm not a Horace or Jenny fan. Rated T for minor language, blood
1. Love

**Okay, so I've started this challenge, I'll try and finish it, quickly or rather write at least three chapters each week. But don't except me to write at least 500 word per chapters, it's going to be around 150, maybe less maybe more. And I'm still not sure if it's going to be one story with many different themes, or many not linked one shots with each themes, some of them might be linked, some mightn't.**

Love

Alyss, sat there in the window watching the sun come up on the horizon, the light was barely shimmering through the tree tops and the faint reflection of the light bounced of the water making it look as if millions of diamonds were covering it. It was all just to pretty giving her already happy mood and extra burst. She was looking out over the hills outside Redmont, spying for the mail man leaving with the letter she had just sent off to Will, a letter declaring she loved him. But she was still unsure if this feeling was love, could it just be because she had remembered in her dream Will had confessed his love to her, or hadn't he confessed his love? Had it just been something he said to get her to snap our of it? No, Will wouldn't say things like that.

But she had gone through her memories and remembered that funny feeling she got in her stomach every time he had smiled towards her and the hopeless feeling there was a huge hole in her heart when he wasn't close. And all the times she had looked deep into his eyes seeing so much but still so little. And all the time they had hugged, she hadn't wanted to let go.

And if this was love? Then would it be a good kind of love, would it go with her ambitions? Or would it stop her from achieving her dream? Would they be able to work as a team, going undercover as a couple.

If this relationship would end in a disaster she knew who to blame. Horace had talked her into sending the letter, but she knew he was right. He had told her she shouldn't be so afraid of mistakes and things ending, she had to be happy with the happy moment in life.

**Well, if you liked it, please Review and then read the next chapter when it's up.**


	2. Angel

**So, this is already my 2nd chapter in the challenge, there was something I forgot to tell you last chapter, I'm not doing the first but the second list. The list is on my profile if you want to know what the theme of my next chapter will be.**

Angel

Will was trotting over the roads on his trustworthy Tug. His heart was beating ferociously against his chest. There where sweat pearls dripping down his face, and his but was aching from the constant thumping against the saddle.

He went through all this pain to see Alyss, the girl he'd had a crush on for ages, then some weeks ago up at Macindaw, in the high tower when she had been prepared to kill him being under a hypnoses put on her by Keren, he had told her he loved him. Then in the letter now safely between his clothes she had told him she had dreamt of the event and replied to his hastily told affiliation for her that she loved him too.

Horace had been mentions as the one encouraging her, and he made a mental note to thank him. Now he just wanted to see her face and actually hear her say it in real life. Then I trotted over a hill which brought Redmont into my view, the red walls in which Alyss was at this very moment.

He encouraged Tug to a counter and raced over the road towards the castle. He rode past his mentors house, but didn't see his mentor, he made another mental note to visit his mentor, but then his mind was busy thinking about what to say.

Then he skidded Tug to a halt just outside the gate seeing Alyss standing there in her diplomatic dress waiting for him. At this moment she wasn't a girl to him, nor was she a diplomat. She was an angel.

**What do you think? I really do hope you can review.**


	3. Water

**If you read this story please leave a review. A friend of mine told me that it might be a good idea to tell you, I might cover a theme differently then what you expected. For example I covered the angel theme by comparing Alyss to an Angel, whilst my friend thought I would have someone die and then go to heaven seeing angels. Enough talk let's get on with the next theme...**

Water

Will, was sitting on Arrow, with sweat soaking his clothes. He felt the sun burn throught his clothes and sting his skin. He looked at his hand holding the reins, they were red. He put his finger on his red hand and winced at the pain. He instantly removed his finger seeing a white spot which quickly turned red again.

He slowly and carefully put his hand in his pocket and he took out a map. He looked at it and saw that the map was not looking anything like what he had around him, the hills weren't on the map, and his compass wasn't helpful either, moving all the time never standing still.

He gulped as he saw a skeleton to his right, his throat felt strangely dry an coarse. He needed water, very badly. He might die if he didn't get water. And if he died his just found love Alyss would never forgive the others. And especially Cassandra would get some trouble. So much because of lack of one small element... water.

**Oh... I just got a review with some question.**

**Uhm: Well, I think I might switch and have some in first and some in third. And yes I will have some OCs but they might only be characters to fill up empty spaces. Hope that answered your question.**

**I also forgot. *sniffles* I do not own ranger's apprentice even though I want to. But I do own OCs I make.**


	4. Argument

**Thanx Dodo123 for those reviews, and please do leave more reviews, It's nice to read peoples opinions. Wow... I already have four chapters in four days... I must be relly eager to finish this...**

Argument

Marianne was rushing up the stairs away from her brother, away from those insults. She hated him, the way he always found an excuse for calling her a twit and then when her mother came he was always and angel blaming her.

Then she had to explain to her parents she hadn't done anything, and then they told her she was a liar. Of course she screams at them then.

"Marianne, get back down her this instant." Her father yelled. Marianne turned around and got back down the stairs meeting her fathers angry face, he hadn't seen him this angry ever. And she had seen him lose his mind many times.

"Horace." Her mother said coming into the hallway, in her nightgown.

"Wait Cassie." Her father stopped her mother and Marianne felt the anger boil in her blood.

Her father always did this, her mother needed all her energy for the country, he would use his for the children. But her dad never believed her. Her dad didn't even allow her to go outside if she had done something wrong.

How Marianne loathed the outcome of these unfair Arguments.


	5. Mistakes

**So, I wanted to just make you aware, in my summary it said that I didn't like Jenny and Horace, so someone pmed me yesterday, and he/she wanted to stay anonymous, well she/he wondered why I did use him in the last chapter, well I will humiliate him, make people laugh about him, make him seem evil, or make him seem weak, far to nice for a warrior and so on... **

Mistakes

Horace was sitting on the fence watching his son doing drills, and he remembered the times when he himself was doing these drills, and how he always had added hits and blocks without losing the tempo.

Then he saw his daughter Marianne in the window, she was looking at the horses running in the field behind the drill field. Then he remembered the argument he had with her yesterday and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Was she the one saying the truth? Was his son lying? Did Cassie know the truth, and was he stopping her from saying it?

So many mistakes he had made yesterday. He needed a way to say sorry and he went through his agenda mentally. Tomorrow he was free, he would have to talk to Cassandra about this family problem. He had to stop making mistakes, his daughter was turning shyer and shyer. A month ago she was partying wildly on her brother's birthday, and a week ago she had just been sitting on a chair in a corner for hours.

**I said I hated Horace right? No I said I didn't like him. Well, that's why I'm going to make him suffer,*evil grin*. So pleave review and thanx again Dodo123, it's nice to read such reviews. **


	6. Look At Me

**For this theme, I have two ideas, so that means two drabbles with the same theme. Amazing huh? I know, I'm exaggerating it. Please review on which one you like best. **

Will, hurriedly closed the door behind him, trying to keep out the cold, this winter day. His ears were red because of the cold, and his hands were stiff, he needed to ask Alyss if she could make him some gloves.

He sat down at the table and put his hood back, then he looked at the little boy sitting at the other side of the table.

He stared at his son, whom had his head down and was eating his soup. Then Will heard a stumble and saw some bare feet come down the stairs.  
>"Mum! Have you seen my last pair of socks?" Jane, his oldest daughter, asked her mother. Alyss looked up from her notes and shook her head at Jane.<br>"Dad!" Jane asked her dad.

Will raised his shoulders.  
>"Thom?" Jane asked her younger brother, but he only bent his head further down.<br>"Thom. Do you have your sisters socks?" Will asked his son.  
>The boy didn't react.<p>

"Thom. Thom, look at me." Will ordered his son and his son shyly raised his head to look into his fathers eyes.

**So, that's the first story. Here's the other one.**

Will, was running after Alyss. He had just said something he didn't mean to say, oh how an idiot he was. He had to keep Alyss close, she was one of the only ones whom he could tell everything. All the secrets all the things he had to do for his job. He had too keep this girl close and his attitude wasn't really helping him.

"Alyss... Wait..." He yelled towards the girl. Alyss slowed down and Will caught up with her. He took her hand and pulled her to a stop.  
>"Alyss." Will said but Alyss turned her head to the other side. <p>

"Alyss, please. Just look at me." Will said and Alyss slowly turned her head towards his, then will gulped in air, seeing the diplomatic eyes being red and droplets of water on her beautiful cheeks. She was crying, and not just a little, oh no, this was a lot of tears.

**So in what context was the theme the best? Family problems or romance and heartbreaks? Yes, I do see they're both about Will and Alyss, but they're my favorite couple so you're going to read a lot more about them.**


	7. All the kings horses

**This is related to the Horace Cassie family problem.**

Horace was looking at his daughter as she slowly ate her breakfast before departing the hall.

He felt this terrible pain inside himself and he turned away looking at his son. His son was somehow grinning and Horace couldn't help but grin too.

He felt even worse grinning but he didn't care. He finished his breakfast and stood up loudly which earned him a glare from his wife, whom was discussing something with Alyss. He felt kind of happy. Is actions had brought them this friendship.

He turned around and walked out of the hall. His son was following him, Horace turned right and walked up the stairs. His son walked past the stairs case and Horace turned around making mental plans on spying on his son.

He looked round the corner seeing his son walk towards the stables. What is he doing at the stales, he doesn't have a horse yet? Horace thought and followed his son. He was outside the stables looking around him before entering, Horace didn\t see this since he was still around the corner.

Then Horace approached the stables and listened to the discussion going on inside those walls.

"Yes, that's what I said, All the kings horses. Not my mother though, Marianne would never do that, but I have an excuse, I was at drill when the horses escaped. So remember not before three." His sons voice said and Horace was on warpath now.

How had he been able to raise such a kid? Was this how the boy though he would be? He couldn't let this happen, it was not right. The new king can't be a jerk. The whole kingdom would go down if he didn't fix this quickly.

**Mwuhaha... Horace made another mistake... Dumb Horace... But oh well, let's just hope for Araluen that Cassie tidies this mess up.**

**Thanx Dodo123, you're really supportive. And yeah... I did leave a cliffy in the last chapter. What am I saying? I left two Cliffies.**


	8. Weep

**So I was a but unsure about this theme, and I don't know if this was a good way of putting it forward but I'm proud of the way I handled it.**

Weep

Will sat at the table, reading some reports from his work whilst he was turning his silver oakleaf in his hand. A bad habit he had formed for some reason.

At that moment Jane rushed through the door with a huge speed. She was up the stairs in seconds and Will was astonished. His daughter, she was the slowest in town and she had rushed up with this speed? Something was terribly wrong and Will needed to find out what.

He took all of his papers and put them in his bag. Then he put the bag in a drawer and locked the drawer taking the rusty key with him as he soundlessly walked up the stairs.

He came into a hallway with four doors. One was to Alyss' office. One was their bedroom, and the other two were the childrens bedrooms.

Jane has carved her name in her door whilst Thom had painted his door blue.

He heard a loud sobbing come from Jane's room. He knocked and the sobbing stopped but their was no response.

"Jane, can I come in?" Will asked keeping his voice calm.

There was a soft murmur that sounded like a yes. Will opened the door steadily and the creek comforted him.

There on her bed sat his teenage daughter. Her diplomatic dress was crumbled an wet and her eyes were red. Her cheeks were wet with tears and the usually so proud and comforting girl now seemed the try to hide herself, ashamed in a way.

Will, whom because of years of training had managed to control his emotions still showed shock. He had never seen his daughter like this. She had weeped before but never had her eyes let out so many tears or had her body language shown such discomfort.

**WOW, that was a long one... Hmmmmm. makes *mental note to shorten her next chapter***


	9. Sitting Still

**So... Uhmmm... Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to organize the presentations for this years final assembly and the internet is down at my place so I'm righting in my break atm. But enjoy this story.**

Sitting Still

Gilan had his back pressed against a tree. The pineapples beneath his rear end were irritating him very much. He wanted to move to make his position more comfy but he knew all over his body that would betray him and spoil the whole mission. He couldn't let that happen.

If he did move the consequences would be a huge problem. The enemy would get to kill or capture two rangers. Him, a young ranger whom had just gotten his bronze oakleaf, and Halt, the best ranger known to the whole world.

He heard footsteps come closer and his leg began to itch, He had to concentrate immensely to not rubb the itch away.

Oh how he loathed sitting still.

**So whatcha think? Please review. I'll read them my next break and lets hope the internet is soon fixed.**


	10. Listen

**This is based on a young Gilan, I might not have said it before but I do kinda like his character. I wish he had a bit larger task in the books so you might find a lot of him being portrayed as perfect in my stories, I have to work on keeping him realistic.**

Listen

Gilan, lay on the floor in his second floor bedroom. The floor was cold against his bare back relaxing his sore muscles after a days drills. His head was pumping and his eyes were closed. His shirt was under his head as a pillow, for when he tried to come up but crashed back because of his exhaust.

He slowly pulled his knees closer and his tired hands gripped his trousers and he pulled himself up. If anybody had seen him like this they would have laughed and called him a twit, which according to his older brother he was. His brother was huge, and could easily lift quite a lot of equipment.

Gilan was the opposite, he was thin and flexible, fast and calm.

Gilan was up on his feet with his hand on the chair to keep balance, he was careful not to lose his balance and he walked towards his bed.

He slumped down on it with his head buried in the pillow.

He heard loud footsteps on the floor below, which probably belong to his brother. Then a loud laughter reached him, now he was sure his brother was home.

Gilan with a lot looked his door and with a lot of glee found out it was locked. This saved him the need to stand up and lock it, it was a very stupid thing to fall asleep with his brother at home without locking the door.

Another laugh perpetrated his ears and he recognized not only his brother but also Jolene, the best looking girl in town.

He secretly wanted Jolene but knew the four years age difference would not allow this, and it sounded like his brother had just hooked her.

Two pair of footsteps came up the stairs when he heard them talk.

"... Rick... I want you to …..." and the rest was understandable because he heard her laugh once more.

"Jolene, i'd do anything for you." Rick said and Gilan had to use a lot of restraint to not snicker.

His brother, Rick, was the worst douchebag in town, having been to bed with most of the party girls, he would want the challenge of tricking a good girl.

Gilan enjoyed this, just doing nothing except to listen, and still get to know so much.

**A/N So, I made up Rick to give Gilan more family, and I think Rick is going to pop up in one or two later chapters.**

**So what did you think? I'd like to know, and thanx Dodo.123 for all those wonderfull reviews.**


	11. Caught

**Two chappies in 12 hours. WOW.**

Caught

Gilan had sweat droplets on his forehead as he carefully tied the last string of his homemade prank together, without tugging the rope leading to the prank itself. He sat in the high oak tree, on the edge of the forest beside his house.

His brother and his girlfriend would here any moment. Gilan wanted to take revenge on his brother for hooking up with the girl he had had a huge crush on.

His prank was set up in the canopy of the trees invisible from untrained eyes like his brothers two hazel brown eyes. The main body was located above the side of another large oak tree, his brothers favorite hook up place because it was invisible from his fathers office window and his mother work room.

He heard his brother laugh and only moved his eyes towards the path that lead here. He had his arm on Jolenes shoulders and Jolene was looking helplessly in love. She would kill herself for him, that's how it looked.

They walked towards the tree and with Ricks zigzag walking to judge he had his ideas that Rick was drunk.

When they reached the tree they both sat down into grass. They may be well hidded from their parents eyes but Gilan missed nothing of the lovey dove stuff.

Rick mouth and Jolenes mouth were soon all over each other face as if they were chewing each others skin, thats how it looked, that's exactly how it looked, right at that moment he swore to himself he'd never kiss a girl.

Jolenes hand went through Rick hair and her skirt was all the way up her stomach revealing her stockings and underwear, as much as Gilan had enjoyed staying any longer he knew he had to leave before they would.

At that moment Jolenes feet were tied around Ricks chest and Gilan slowly but steadily made his way down. As he reached the bottom of the tree, he looked around the tree and Rick had loosened Jolenes dress. And Jolenes mouth was on Rick neck, Gilan stiffened, everywhere, absolutely everywhere. Ricks eyes were wide open and looking straight into his.

Gilan thought he was caught..

**A/N**

**So, I'm sorry if it was anything cliché. But I just had to put Rick in like this, it's his personality as a friggin bad ass.**

**My best friend beside me here told me I was a VERY BAD PERSON if I stopped there so since I myself do not classify as a bad person, I'm just gonna finish this for you.**

**Remember to thank her for this, her names Jolene, also the person I named the character after.**

**So here is the rest of the gruesomly hilarious short story...**

**Well, I atleast hope it's short.**

**Although I have the feeling that with this authors note it's a very long chapter.**

**Jolene: Shut up M.**

**Me: I'm writing here.**

**Jolene: Write faster.  
>Me: If you keep moaning I can't write.<strong>

**Jolene: Oh yeah. And so everyone knows M here does not own RA, something however I'm saving for.**

**Me: Okay...**

**Well, lets get on with the story.**

Then Rick closed his eyes again as Jolenes mouth was on his again and Gilan soundlessly walked from tree to tree until he was at least hundred metres away. Now he could definetly hear some moaning sounds and stiffened even more.

He found the tree strings and pulled the first one first and then the sound of water classing down reached his already enjoyed ears, he also heard a screech, probably belonging to Jolene.

Then he pulled the next roped and the sound of something heavier falling reached him.

Very thick and sticky gluey oil had just covered his brother. Then he pulled the last rope and saw something that looked very like a snow fall, on the place his brother and his baith had been making out.

Oatmeal.

Gilan felt two things inside him clashing against each other.. Joy for him having tricked his brother and Guilt for having scared Jolene, then he hurried to the house before his brother could recover.

He got inside took off his shoes and cloak and rushed up the stairs to his room to do homework.

**A/N**

**I wont write much here.**

**But this is for Dodo.123 who wanted some tricking with Gilan, and look you got some other things too.**

**Jolene: Post it already. I wanna leave a review. Read and Review readers.**


	12. Liar

**R/N So, this is me Jolene writing the note at the start. I'm forcing M to write another chapter. I'm evil. Well, Jolene is hopefully gonna be a bit more girlpower. Not promising anything here.**

**So I had to tell Dodo.123 and Fire City Girl yes, M here admits she uses he much so shes trying to improve that.**

**So here it goes chapter 12.**

Liar

Gilan was sitting in the tree again recapping yesterdays event. His prank had turned out amazingly and Rick never got a clue that Gilan had done it. There was still, oatmeal, water and oil on the ground but now there were hundreds of animal tracks in it, he'd been examining them yesterday after Rick had showed the family.

Gilan had found a fox, some rabbits, a few deer and many mice tracks. This morning he had gone to see again and found some bird tracks too, and some red blood spot with a mark that could be an owl killing a mouse.

The trap, or prank itself had been removed by him under orders from his father, he had managed to convince his mother to leave the food for the hungry animals. Gilan himself wasn't really an animal killer but he loved looking at tracks and being able to explain what had happened.

Gilan now sat relaxing in the oak tree with his back against the trunk watching the birds hop from branch to branch above him and hearing their wonderful chirp.

Then he heard footsteps, and looked down seeing his brother and Jolene walking towards the tree again. There was some distance between them and Jolene seemed angry at Rick for something.

Rick pushed Jolene against the tree and tried to kiss her but she pushed him off her.

"Jolene... Why are you doing this to me?" Rick asked in a voice Gilan had never heard before.

It was soft apologetic and pleading something that wouldn't usually be found in a strong twenty year old.

"Rick, I saw you with Hannah." Jolene said pushing him away once more as he tried to push her back against the tree.

"I was never with Hannah." Rick said obviously lying.

"You're lying to me Rick, you've lied to many people." Jolene said.

"Jolene you're my only love." Rick said.

"Liar." Jolene said a bit lover but Rick kissed her silent.

Gilan sat there astonished that there was going to be one girl that would beat his brother in some way. He had to rethink his opinion on girls being complete idiots.

Jolene pushed Rick away, and said very loudly.  
>"It's over Rick. I'm not gonna be in love with a liar." Jolene said trying to get away but Rick grabbed her should and turned her around.<p>

"Rick, let go of me." Jolene said pleadingly.

"No, I wont give up on such a beautiful girl." Rick said and Jolene sighed.  
>"I'd hope it never came to this." She said but then her foot went up very fast kicking Rick right up between his legs and he groaned.<p>

"Don't worry, no ones going to want children with you anyway." Jolene said laughing and then she walked away.

Leaving a hurt Rick twitching on the ground and a very astonished Gilan in the trees. Had that just happened or was it a dream, was the thought racing through Gilans mind.

Has that just happened or is this a nightmare was the though racing through Ricks mind.

Gilans mouth was open and his eyes were full of tears of happiness. His brother had gotten beaten up... by a girl.

**Go Jolene.**

**A/N The real authors note.**

**I tried to lessen the "hes".**

**Wel review PLEASE**

**I just corrected the very astonishe GILAN in the trees I must have been sleepy..  
><strong>


	13. Fish

**Another chappie. I don't really have much to say here because I don't want to spoil the story.**

**But Dodo.123 I corrected the astonished Will in the tree, I was thinking about Will a bit too much and it just... well here it goes.**

Fish

Will was on his stomach looking into the lake water two centimeters beneath his face.

The grass was tickling his stomach, and he had to concentrate very hard to not move and scare the life beneath the water.

His wet pants were stuck to his legs and there was water dripping from his hair. He had already realized he could have just taken a boat over the water to the island he was on. But it was too late now, he had already walked through the knee deep water.

Beneath the surface he saw and huge shadow swim right underhim, the shadow had scared away all the other fish and Will realised he'd better get away from the water right now.

He had heard rumours about huge fish in the water, and the water here was very deep. On the other side of the island and lake the water was just knee deep perfect for walking through.

Will slowly pushed himself backwards over the island. His foot hit something and he rolled around looking straight into the smiling face of Horace.

Horace grinned evily as he bent down and picked up Wills feet.

"Will, you want to join the fishes in the water?" Horace asked laughing as he carried a very scared Will towards the water and held him hanging there for a while.

"You wont." Will mumbled.

"I didn't hear you shortie." Horace said.

Will grabbed the side bank and pulled his legs down so Horace fell head first into the deep water.

With Horace grip not holding Will legs they splashed into the water as Will hurriedly pulled himself to the land and got out.

Will couldn't fight the urge to say it so he did. "Who's a fishy now Horace." he laughed before he ran to the other side of the island and rushed through the undeep water. Towards Jenny and Alyss, sitting under a tree.

Will sat down beside Jenny and tried to melt away.

**So another mean Horace story. **

**If there's anything you want to say, don't hesitate, reviews keep me going guys.**


	14. Mud

**So here's another drabble, happy 4th of July people and This story is dedicated to Kayla, whom has birthday today and the one that always gets into things like these.**

**Happy Reading.**

Mud

Alyss, sat beneath the apple tree, looking at Jenny talking to one of the kitchen students about what to expect of the kitchen. Will was looking at the fish in the lake, and Horace was, as always, planning on teasing Will.

Alyss had a chunk of mud in her hand and was shaping it into many different things. She had made a very round ball, she had shaped it into a horse shoe.

She shaped it into a leaf, and put it on the grass beside her. She looked for a stick and carved a pair of eyes a mouth an some fins.

Then she picked up her artwork and admired it.

Jenny was talking with Harriet. Harriet had a chunk of dry clayish mud too and she was showing Jenny how she had been taught to work with a dough.

She rolled it forward and back on the grass after having massaged it together.

George was writing in the clay with a thing stick practicing his calligraphed writing.

How many educative uses did clay have?

At that moment a clay chunk was flying through the air and it hit the apple tree just above Alyss' bent head.

She looked up and was staring straight into the eyes of the largest bully of the town.

His name was Gary, he was a third year battleschool student.

Many people thought he was stupid. Maybe that's why he started bullying, to show people he could actually think, it had only turned worse.

If you thought diplomatically like Alyss you would understand he must be very smart because the masters and Baron Arald had never caught him redhanded.

"Hey Alyss." He said and his group of followers snickered.

Why was he turning towards her? What had she done?

"You up for a date this Friday?" he said and the group stared at Alyss. No one tells Gary no.

"No thank you Gary." Alyss said politely.

At that moment Will walked past and Gary grabbed him.

"If you don't say yes, this littly shortie will feel the pain." Gary said.

"Gary, does everyone hate you?" Horace yelled and Gary let go of Will.

"Why would you say that mother less twit." Gary yelled back.

"That you have to get a date like this." Horace said and Will stuck out his foot as Gary took a step backwards.

Gary stumbled and crashed into the mudpool splashing the brown water in his gang.

At that moment Baron Arald came out of the castle.

"Gary, go tidy yourself, like this you'll never get knighted." he said and a bloodred Gary got up and walked back towards the castle. Baron Arald followed him and as soon as they were gone, the whole ward gang laughed.

How much fun one simple element could bring.

**A/N So whatcha think? I'm a bit unsure if this action of tripping Gary fits Wills personality, and I have the feeling Horace is to Heroish in this drabble? Please review your thoughts.**


	15. Lesson Learnt

Lesson Learnt

Halt was sitting in his cabin, enjoying the peace and silence he had when Will was doing his chores. And all the effort it saved him, it saved him fetching wood for the fire, fetching water for the cleaning of the house, it saved him a dirty hut and it saved him burning his fingers on the pots.

It also saved him doing the dishes, but Halt was already thinking about how hard it would be to have to start doing all of it again when Will passed the test and received his silver oakleaf.

Halt was dreading the day Will left.

Will however on the other side was unsure what he felt about his graduation day. It wouldn't give him less tasks to do since he was going to have to clean his own hut.

He would however be able to sit and stand wherever he wanted to.

Will would also miss the tips he got from Halt whenever he was practicing.

"Will." Halt's voice yelled and Will peaked in through the window.

"Yes, Halt." Will replied.

"Get your bow out, we're going bird hunting." Halt said.

Will eagerly put the water bucket back into the cupboard and took his bow from the hook and put it round his shoulder. He put 24 arrows into the cup on his belt and stood patiently by the door.

Halt washed his coffee cup slowly and slowly walked back towards the cupboard.

He put the cup in the cupboard before walking.

When Halt finally had put on his cloak and his bow.

They left. They walked into the forest for about fifteen minutes when they reached an open field.

They lay down on their stomach and waited for the birds to come.

After two minutes the whole field was full with birds, larged pidgeons and small birds.

"Target for their wings, if you hit their chest you might leave no meat. But don't hit to low on the wings or else they'll only be paralized for a few seconds." Halt said but Will was thinking on completely different lines.

"I don't want to damage the feather." Was the though racing through his mind.

Halt hit a few birds and Will hit one, low down on its feathers.

Will rushed to fetch his bird and as he picked it up, it started flying and scratching and pooing.

At the end of the fight Will was left on the ground with no bird, scratches and a lot of bird poo on him.

Lesson Learnt, always listen to Halt.

**I'm usually not mean to Will, but it was the only way fot me to cover the theme, sorry for all the Will lovers, I already feel guilty. PLEASE Review, it takes two seconds to type a smiley face, which I do accept. Although what you thought in a sentence would be preferrable. **


End file.
